Crushing blow
A crushing blow is an attack made by an NPC that is 150% of the Damage caused by a normal successful attack. A Player cannot perform a crushing blow. When the attacking mob has 15 or more points of weapon skill above the player's base defense there is a chance of being struck by a crushing blow. The chance is 2% per point of difference minus 15%. If the rating difference is exactly 15 points, which is common for players being attacked by "boss" mobs (who are always treated as 3 levels higher than their attackers), then the crushing blow chance is 15% (which is 2% * 15 - 15%). The maximum defense that can be applied by a player against reducing crushing blows versus mobs with higher weapon skill is 5 * the player's level. A level 70 player therefore cannot apply more than 350 points of defense against crushing blows versus level 71 and higher mobs, even if the player's normal defense is higher than 350. Avoiding Crushing Blows If your Defense skill is fully trained for your level, neither more Defense, nor Resilience, nor any other kind of bonus can reduce the nominal chance for you to receive a Crushing Blow. The only way to reduce your chance of receiving a Crushing Blow is for your combined chance to be missed, to dodge, to parry, and to block to be so high that the Crushing Blow chance is pushed off the bottom end of your attacker's Attack Table. 102.4% and beyond Since attacks from a level 73 boss are 0.6% less likely to miss or be dodge, parried, or blocked by a level 70 character, a tank must have a miss/dodge/parry/block rate of 102.4% against a level 70 mob to be immune to crushing blows. This amount of avoidance and mitigation pushes crushing blows (as well as crits and normal hits) off the Attack Table. As there are higher lvl bosses in end-game instances these figures may help: Boss %needed against lvl crushing blows 73 102,4% 74 103 % 75 103,6% 76 104,2% 77 104,8% 78 105,4% 79 106 % 80 106,6% 81 107,2% Use the following formula to determine your miss/dodge/parry/block rate: %needed= Base 5% miss + bonus miss from defense + dodge % + parry % + block % i.e. 5 + 8,44 + 22,27 + 18,78 + 54,35 = 108,84% Remember to cast Holy Shield or Shield Block before looking your Block value in game. Warriors The warrior ability Shield Block increases block rate by 75%, removing crushing blows from the miss/dodge/parry/block/crit/crushing-blow table that occurs when an opponent attacks, and making the warrior more or less "immune" to both crushing blows and critical hits in a PvE environment. This is because an attack that is blocked (as with a shield) cannot be a crushing blow or a critical hit -- the three are mutually-exclusive attack results. A warrior will take crushing blows if they are hit 3 times in 5 seconds, as the Shield Block ability has 2 charges. A mob with an attack speed of 2.0 or faster can therefore crush a warrior if he fails to dodge/parry/miss 3 attacks in a row. Paladins Redoubt and Holy Shield together increase the block rate by 60% (30% each). However, Redoubt procs randomly and cannot be relied upon. A tankadin therefore needs to hit 102.4% with only Holy Shield running. This is made much easier with the Libram of Repentance, which increases your block rate by 5.3% while Holy Shield is active for a total of 35.3%. For a paladin with the Libram of Repentance to be immune to crushing blows from bosses, the miss/dodge/parry/block rate must be at least 67.1% and Holy Shield must be active at all times. Paladins may also want to consider the Improved Holy Shield talent. Since Holy Shield is effective for 4 attacks in 10 seconds, it is unlikely to expire in less than its full duration. If the paladin is AoE tanking or tanking a fast swinging mob, this is a different matter. Improved Holy Shield can provide 4 more Holy Shield blocks in that time and increase the amount of damage from each Holy Shield proc. Category:Game Terms Category:Combat